1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for evacuating a flexible container for food to be frozen. More specifically, this invention relates to such a system which is particularly adaptable for home use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art that the flavour and freshness of food to be frozen is better preserved if the food is frozen in an evacuated container, i.e., the food is placed in a container which is evacuated before the food is frozen. A patent which relates to an apparatus for evacuating containers for such food is U.S. Pat. No. 2,956,886, Bausch, issued Oct. 18, 1960. As can be seen, the Bausch patent relates to an industrial type of apparatus which is not particularly adaptable for home use.
U.S. Pat. No. 76,917, Holden, issued Apr. 21, 1868 deals with an apparatus for evacuating a container in which food is to be preserved, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,437, Waldrop et al, issued Dec. 3, 1974, teaches an apparatus for evacuating a flexible food container such as a thermoplastic bag. The Holden apparatus, while simple enough for home use, would appear to have operating deficiencies, and the Walden et al apparatus is contemplated only for industrial use.